lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
A day in my shoes
Waking up it felt like a perfectly normal day until I looked at my feet. Jeff the Killer had been chewing on them all night allowing his monsterous tusks to chomp through my toenails leaving nothing but the gross part under them. This meant I couldnt wear shoes because if I did the circulation would cut off to my feet and leave me paralysed. With my predicament my mother told my I could not go to school as every one would make fun of and that if that happened she would need to drop me off at barnardos so I sat around playing pokemon Red for the day whilst the Star Wars: The Clone Wars movie played of repeat on my Pc. The game seemed normal until my party of Zubats began to faint whilst walking, like they were poisoned or something. I took them to the Pokecentre and she told me they were untreatable, I was shocked but as I was curious to see how I continued to Lavender Town. Thats when I noticed the music didnt change and that it was the creepy tune since I had switched on the Gameboy. I looked over to my Pc for a moment to see if the movie was about to show my favourite clip for the 6th time but it had frozen on a still of Squidward shooting himself with a shotgun whilst Tales from Sonic Drowned in the background. I was shocked as these were iconic characters to me as a child and still are at the age of 71 when this experience is happening. I couldnt bare the thought of these characters dying so I crawled towards my computer with my mangaled legs and tried to switch it off but it blew up infront of me, when I turned back to look at my game I noticed a white hand on my Sprites shoulder and a text box coming up saying: "Ppppppppppppaaaaaaaaaaapppppppeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrr ccccccccccccccuuuuuuuuuutttttssssss. Tick... Tick... Tick..." I saved my game and restarted the gameboy but Slenderman walked in and put a bag over my head and shouted at me for not having shoes on and that I could go in his hummer without them so he threw a pair of crocs on my feet and began to drive. I could tell by the voice from the outside of the car we were at the Burger King near Blockbuster. I wriggled towards the door but then I noticed I couldnt feel my feet it turned out they had fallen off and Slendermans car was flooded with blood like an elevator. The windows broke due the exteme force of my blood and I went flying out of the window as if I was in an aeroplane with the windows smashed. I ran over to Block Buster drenched in blood and browsed the pre-owned games section. I noticed a copy of pokemon red but on the sticker it had a Heavy from Team Fortress 2 on it, assuming it was just a printing error I bought it and took it home with me. When I arrived at home I grabbed my gameboy which was broken as Slenderman had dropped it into my tack of pins signed by WWE superstar John Cena. This is when my mother got home. She was angry becasue my feet had fallen off and took me out for icecream. I was sourly suprised when she dropped me off at barnardos and cattleprodded me through the door. That night I was assigned a room with a man named Slend. It was to my surprise when he took out a gameboy and started playing Pokemon red. I asked if I could try out my new copy but he said "No but I will if you last until the moring." This scared me but i fell asleep anyway and when i woke up I noticed that Slend was actually Bald and that it was Slenderman the whole time. I went to punch him but noticed he wassnt moving, I also noticed his legs had been chewed to hell, just like mine. :O Thats when I realised I was Jeff The Killer and I was just really hungry all the time and I needed to eat humans so that my pokemon wouldnt turn on me. Before I left Barnardos i tried out my new pokemon game but when it switched on Barnardos exploded and I died...but everyone that met me is the new Jeff The Killer and JFK is now coming for everyone at night if you do not pass this on to everyone you know in 7.38 seconds. By Deadlyzombi Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Cliche Madness Category:Paukymaun Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki